


This isn't goodbye

by pkaroseka



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkaroseka/pseuds/pkaroseka
Summary: Modern AUA younger, eighteen year old Charlotte Heywood is forced to move to the small seaside resort, Sanditon, with her guardian Susan Worcester after her parents pass away.She is excpected to complete the last semester of her education and attempt to make new friends in this foreign town whilst grieving over the loss of her beloved parents.Charlotte's life is certainly looking dreary, that is, until she meets the handsome and mysterious Sidney Parker. Things aren't exactly how they seem, though, and Miss Charlotte Heywood is about to get the shock of her life during the first day at her new school. And this shock changes EVERYTHING.Sidlotte end game !!Disclaimer; This story does include a teacher/student relationship and I do not IN ANY WAY condone this behaviour in real life situations. I understand this may be a controversial topic. If you do not want to here about a teacher/student relationship please don't continue reading.
Relationships: Arthur Parker & Original Male Character(s), Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood & James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton & Esther Denham, Diana Parker (Sanditon)/Original Male Character(s), Eliza Campion & Sidney Parker, Esther Denham & Charlotte Heywood, Georgiana Lambe & Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon), Sidney Parker/Tom Parker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	1. A grumpy arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; This story does include a teacher/student relationship and I do not IN ANY WAY condone this behaviour in real life situations. I understand this may be a controversial topic. If you do not want to here about a teacher/student relationship please don't continue reading. 
> 
> (Just in case people didn't read that far in the summary)

A large, shining Range Rover of a deep camouflage green bumped and bounced, rattling along a narrow beachside trail as the droning sound of the car engine was thoroughly drowned out by the unpleasant and somewhat unearthly sound of Miss. Charlotte Heywood’s relentless screeching. 

“I was perfectly happy back home. I shan’t care for anyone in this stupid town, you know!” bellowed the young lady.

“Now that’s no way for a young lady to speak.” replied another, much calmer voice.

“Don’t go mocking me, now. I’m not in the mood for it.” Charlotte snarled. 

Miss Charlotte Heywood was a short, pretty girl, of eighteen. She had wavy brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a loving smile, of which she wasn’t currently exhibiting. Regrettably for Charlotte, she was currently moving to a small seaside town by the name of Sanditon. Charlotte hated the idea of moving, as she was bitter about leaving her old life, old friends behind her. Charlotte’s parents had passed away only nine weeks previously, therefore, she was under the care of Mrs. and Mr. Heywood’s dearest friend; Susan. Susan and Charlotte usually had a lovely relationship as they viewed each other as equals; friends. Currently, however, Susan was NOT in Charlotte’s good books. Charlotte was being forced to move to a beach town and complete her last semester of high school in this foreign place, all whilst trying to heal and rejuvenate. Susan had done what she believed best for Miss. Heywood, as Charlotte’s parents' home, had to be sold recently because the Heywood’s weren’t the wealthiest, and Charlotte needed the money for her last schooling semester and university next year. Susan herself had offered to pay Charlotte’s college tuition, but Charlotte had politely rebutted this offer many times.

Miss. Heywood was a smart young lady and she enjoyed reading period novels from such authors as Jane Austen, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and so on. She had read Austen’s Emma when she was only nine years old and had been very well educated in the English department. This said, Charlotte found it hard to make friends as almost all the girls from her previous high school were young, silly teenagers who only cared for boys, parties, and makeup, all of which Charlotte couldn't care less about. Charlotte read so much that she took on the language of the 1800s, hence Susan’s relentless teasing. 

The car suddenly lurched to a stop, and a happy looking Susan held out her hand for a grumpy looking Charlotte. She didn’t take it. 

“I can walk just fine on my own, you know.”

“Of course you can... you’re not one of those ladies from the Austen books you read...” “Though I don’t doubt you’d love to be.” added Susan, in an undertone.

“I’m not deaf, you know,” Charlotte replied huffing as she stubbornly dragged three suitcases after her. 

“You know I can get Jensen to do that for you. We’ve had a long trip.”

Jensen was Susan’s driver; Susan came from an ancient line of Lords and Ladies, thus she had quite an inheritance herself.

“I’m perfectly fine, thank youuuuu.” Charlotte stiffened, tartly. 

The pair were currently headed for their new accommodation. Whilst waiting for a suitable house to rent, Susan had acquired them two guest rooms in the company of Mr. Tom Parker's family. Mr. Tom Parker was a middle-aged man, Sanditon’s creator, architect, and Susan’s friend, or acquaintance you could say. As Susan had once helped Tom out of a tricky situation, bringing many new faces to Sanditon and increasing the town's popularity, Tom owed her a favour, therefore he and his kind wife, Mary, agreed to host Charlotte and Susan until the pair could find permanent residence elsewhere in the little town. 

Charlotte stopped arguing as the pair halted abruptly outside a large modern looking estate, with crystal pillars bordering the entrance, before a large flight of welcoming stairs. 

“Hello, Susan!” Hollowed a cheerful looking woman emerging from the home's large oak front doors. 

“Mary! How are you, my dear?” Susan replied, smiling freshly. 

“Very well, thank you.” She replied, taking Susan’s suitcases and pulling her into a tight hug. 

“And you must be Charlotte,” continued Mary smiling happily, gazing at Miss. Heywood.  
“I am terribly sorry for your loss,” she said suddenly, solemnly, but respectfully. 

“Thank you,” replied Charlotte, smiling without her eyes. Charlotte appreciated the thought, but in truth, she hated talking of her parents with anyone, least of all people she hardly knew.

“Shall we take our luggage up, then? If that’s alright with you.” Said Susan, changing the topic and breaking the painful silence.

“Oh no! Don’t be silly. You two have had a long ride. I’ll just grab Tom, he’s more than capable of fetching your luggage for you.” 

Susan smiled appreciatively, eyeing Charlotte expectantly.   
Understanding that look all to well, Charlotte said; “Thank you very much, Mrs. Parker,” trying her best to sound cheerful.

“Please call me Mary, Charlotte.” Said Mrs. Parker as she headed back up the stairs and inside to fetch her husband, Tom. 

As Charlotte and Susan were waiting for Mary’s return, a silver Mercedes spun up the driveway, engine blaring. Susan was watching the scene unfold, curiously, but Charlotte was caught up in one of her books, thoroughly engaged by Pride and Prejudice's Mr. Darcy. 

Just as Susan watched a tall and handsome young man appear from the Mercedes drivers side door, Mary reappeared bearing a serious-looking middle-aged man who obviously went by the name Tom Parker. Mary rushed over to the Mercedes, yelling “Sidney! Perfect timing. You can help carry Charlotte and Susan’s luggage.” 

The young, handsome man named Sidney nodded briefly before replying “Sorry, but who’s Charlotte and Susan?” 

“Our guests here at Trafalgar house.” Said Mary, pointing towards Charlotte, book on lap, looking up somewhat curiously. They’ll be staying with us a while, but won’t you too?” Finished Mary. 

“Thanks for the offer, Mary, but I’ve found myself a place to rent, actually.” 

“Very well then. I should introduce you properly to our guests. Sidney this is Charlotte and Susan. Susan was kind enough in inviting her friends to our Canoe race last year, remember?” asked Mary pointing to Susan, kindly. Ignoring the question, Sidney obviously did not remember. “Charlotte, Susan, this is Sidney Parker, Tom’s brother.” Continued Mary, somewhat awkwardly. 

Mary had always been rather polite and old fashioned with her manners and greetings. Though Charlotte had only just met her she respected her and thought she and Mary might actually get along just fine. As for Sidney; Charlotte thought he looked grumpy and uptight. She wasn’t fond of these sorts of men, though she had to admit he was rather pleasing to the eye. 

For a split second, Sidney met Charlotte’s gaze, curiously, his eyes flashing. Then just as quickly as that strange expression had appeared, it disappeared once more, only to be replaced with Sidney’s customary disinterested/dull expression. 

“Well, I best be off. Nice meeting you,” Sidney said unconvincingly. 

“Won’t you help with the bags first, Sidney?” Rebutted Tom. Everyone looked over at him in surprise. Up until now he’d remained completely silent. 

“Sorry, but I have things to manage. Lessons to plan. I’m sure you can handle them, Tom.” Said Sidney, rather annoyed. 

“You must call on us whenever you’re free.”   
Mary added, quietly. 

“I’ll try. Work will be very busy soon enough.” 

“Hope you settle in alright. Let us know how everything goes.” Mary spoke.

“Mary, Susan, Charlotte, Tom,” Sidney said, nodding at each of them briefly, before walking briskly to his shining silver Mercedes, opening the door and driving off into the distance.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him,” Tom grumbled. “Haven’t seen him months, and he couldn’t even pop in to say hello properly.” 

“He’s busy, darling,” Mary replied, patting Tom on the shoulder. “Got to prepare for next semester.” 

Tom shifted uncomfortably at this, and realising that Mary was right, replied; “Well… yes. You mustn’t think too badly of him. He’s usually a lot more- well- pleasant,” He said somewhat anxiously, peering at Charlotte and Susan, awaiting a reaction. 

“I’m not one to make assumptions,” Said Susan quickly. Though this wasn’t entirely true. 

“I’m sure he’ll come around sometime. He can’t avoid us forever. He is moving here full time.”   
Mary smiled at Tom. 

“I’m sure you’re right, dear,” Tom replied hopefully, kissing Mary on the cheek. 

“Anyways, enough standing around! Poor Charlotte and Susan need a rest.”   
Mary declared, ushering the two up the front stairs, Tom hauling the luggage after them.

Mary showed Susan her room first, and they left her to unpack in peace. Then she led Charlotte down three doors to her new room. As she peered inside, Charlotte froze. There was something about this room that reminded her greatly of her parents' bedroom back in Willingden, Charlotte’s home town. It smelt crisp and fresh. The walls were painted a delicate cream, and the double bed stood in the middle of the room, oak frames ascending from each side. A large dresser and wardrobe stood on opposite sides of the room, whilst paintings hung from the walls. One difference from her parents' room was that It was rather lavish and fancy, though homely. She felt strangely secure and that put her at ease whilst disconcerting her, simultaneously. Charlotte stood there for a moment in utter shock swallowing/choking on the atmosphere of her new abode, whilst admiring the comforting surroundings. Though there was something melancholy about this room reminding her of her parents' own, Charlotte decided to think of this as a happy coincidence. And with that, she refused to dwell on the matter any longer and had decided to try her utmost to enjoy herself in Sanditon - even if the only true friends she’d ever have were the fictional heroines in her beloved Jane Austen novels. 

Just as Mary was leaving, Charlotte caught sight of one of the portraits hanging in her bedroom. Mary noticed her staring, and offered an explanation, graciously. 

“That likeness is a portrait of Sidney, Tom’s brother, we met up with him earlier.” Mary sounded slightly concerned as if she believed Charlotte didn’t remember their greeting. 

“I remember,” reassured Charlotte politely.

“This used to be his room,” added Mary.

Charlotte noticed that her heart rate increased slightly after realising that she was staying in Sidney’s own bedroom. She shook the thought away quickly, told Mary she’d be down soon enough and began unpacking her belongings, feeling rather less flat than she was earlier this morning.


	2. The horrible first day.

Charlotte’s alarm fell off her bedside table with a painful crash, as she attempted to hit snooze, and soothe her ears from the ghastly ringing. Feeling slightly nauseous, Charlotte forced herself up and out of her cosy cocoon. She took a shower, and headed downstairs feeling that immense dread in the reverberations of each step she took.

“Good! you’re down in time. Was just coming to wake you,” Susan smiled, as Charlotte trudged into the dining room. 

“Breakfast is ready.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Charlotte said, slumping into the chair next to Susan. 

“Come on Charlotte, it’s your first day today you’ve gotta eat something, plus Mary will be down soon and it’s impolite not to at least try the food.” “Here,” Susan finished, pushing a plate of fluffy pancakes towards Charlotte. 

Charlotte looked at the pancakes apprehensively, her stomach turning. Today was her first day at her new school, and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She had gotten so used to the comfort of her old friends, old teachers and old routine that changing it all so rapidly, and only for her final semester of high school seemed crazy, and it made Charlotte very anxious. 

Charlotte picked at her pancakes somewhat reluctantly, and Susan glared at her as Mary made her way downstairs.   
“Good morning you two! Glad you're enjoying breakfast,” she smiled eagerly.

“I’m sorry Arthur and Diana couldn’t make it, they were quite looking forward to meeting you two, such a pity their car broke down.” 

Charlotte vaguely remembered the conversation she’d had with Susan, Mary and Tom the previous night at dinner, Mary telling her that Tom’s brother and sister, Arthur and Diana Parker, were to stop by for breakfast the following morning.

“That’s a shame,” replied Susan. “I was looking forward to meeting them properly.” 

Susan had briefly met the Parker siblings a few years back when she came to Sanditon with her boyfriend at the time, the Prince Regent himself, but she hardly remembered them.

“Well Charlotte, you best be off! Don’t want to miss the bus on your first day.” Said Susan a few minutes later.

“Have fun, I’m sure you’ll make some nice friends,” encouraged Mary. 

“I’ll see you later, thanks for breakfast,” she waved half-heartedly at Mary and Susan, yanked her bag off the ground and rushed outside, just as a large yellow school bus approached their driveaway. Strange. Charlotte wondered why the bus drove all the way up the Parker’s driveway to collect her, but she didn’t have a moment to further consider this, as as soon as she hopped onto the bus, Charlotte was veiled by a bunch of squealing girls who beckoned her over to sit with them at the back of the bus. She didn’t much want to sit and be interrogated by these girls so she smiled at them quickly, pointed to her book in hand, and sat by herself near the front of the bus, opening the first page of Jane Eyre. 

Charlotte was so caught up in her book that she didn’t even notice when a young girl jumped up from her seat as the bus was moving, giggled in Charlotte’ direction, and plopped herself down into the vacant seat next to Charlotte. 

“So you’re new here, right?” the girl almost sniggered. Charlotte looked up, slightly dazed, as she had believed herself to be alone. 

The girl spoke once more, somewhat coldly “I’m Clara, by the way. My friends and I saw you before, Tom Parker told us that some new girl was arriving on Monday. To be honest you weren’t what I was expecting.” Clara finished, eyeing Charlotte rudely. 

Clara had barbie blonde curls, a tall curvy physique and pretty dark blue eyes. Their allocated uniform fit her perfectly, but it seemed, by first impression, that Clara’s loveliness was limited only to her physical appearance. 

Charlotte hadn’t a moment to get a word in because Clara kept ranting on about how boring this school was and how Charlotte would regret moving here for her last semester. 

Finally, Clara got up, apparently far from impressed with the new girl, though all Charlotte had managed to say was “Well- yes, I’m Charlotte.” 

“K, might see you around, Charlotte.” Clara finished coolly, chewing her gum. 

She then stood up quickly, ignoring muttering from the driver, and strutted to the back of the bus. Charlotte felt all eyes on her, hearing muffled whispers as the bus ride continued. 

However, she wasn’t fazed by this as she was very used to people talking of her behind her   
back. 

Finally the bus lurched to a stop in front of a small, homely building. She’d expected the school to be bigger, but then again, this was quite a small town. 

Following the other chattering/giggling students, Charlotte made her way into the building, noticing that lovely artwork was strung around the walls of the entrance. At first impression the hallways appeared inviting, but Charlotte second questioned this as someone from Clara’s gang rushed up to her asking if she needed help in finding her first class, when Charlotte agreed thankfully, the crude girl showed her to an empty classroom and Charlotte waited nearly thirty minutes only to realise this was year nine Algebra. A few of the silly boys had laughed at her senseless. 

Great. Today was going exceedingly well, she’d missed the first of her double period of English,  
the subject she was most looking forward to, also. Now what would the teacher think of her?!   
Late on her first day. Perfect. 

“Are you alright?” Asked a concerned voice.   
Charlotte turned to realise she wasn’t alone in the hallway. A pretty, dark skinned girl with curly brown hair and rosy cheeks had approached her, and was smiling soothingly. 

“You look lost, first day?” 

“It really is that obvious, is it?” Charlotte sighed, dismayed. 

“What have you got first? I can point you in the right direction.”

“Double English Literature, year 12.” 

“Chances have it I’ve got English first too. Don’t worry, you’re not the only one who’s late.” The girl laughed at this, and Charlotte smiled in return. 

“Georgiana by the way.” She said, curtsying in Charlotte’s direction before standing up hastily, cheeks flushed. “I’m sorry, I read too much. Sometimes I feel as though I live in the 1800s, but you didn’t need to know that, gosh.” 

Charlotte smiles brightly at this. She’d never met anyone who liked to read just as she did, and who emitted similar expressions to hers. She felt somehow a lot happier, walking to English Literature with Georgiana, that is, until she looked up in horror, as she recognised her new Literature teacher. No way, this was NOT happening. Staring down at her from the front of the classroom was none other than the rude, but devilishly handsome Sidney Parker. 

“Charlotte. Hello again.” Sidney said, coolly. “You’re late.” Georgiana began to say something, but was cut off immediately by Sidney “Don’t want to hear it from you, Georgiana.” Charlotte was surprised by the comfortable anger in Sidney’s voice. Did he know Georgiana? 

“I’m sorry, Sid- Mr. Parker, I got rather lost, you see.” Charlotte finished, awkwardly. She’d already slipped and said half his first name in front of the entire class. The glass gaped between Sidney, Charlotte and Georgiana, whilst Charlotte heard the distinctive gossiping whispers from Clara. Whilst Charlotte and Georgiana sat down at the front of the class, Charlotte heard her and Sidney’s names mixed in between a few muffled words. Sidney seemed unfazed by this and just continued speaking, ignoring Charlotte altogether. 

“As I was saying...” continued Sidney, “I’m Mr. Parker, your new English teacher. Be on time, get your work done, prove yourself to me, and you’ll have no problems in this class. Fail to do so, and you will. It’s as simple as that.” Mr. Parker’s eyes found Charlotte’s as he spoke. Was he glaring or staring? She couldn’t quite tell. 

The class seemed to drone on and Charlotte couldn’t help hearing the whispers of the other girls. She was quite enjoying their first English class, and Mr. Parker seemed to handle a room pretty well. That was most likely due to the fact that half the class consisted of silly, swooning girls, and he was the new, very handsome and VERY young teacher. She didn’t know how old he was exactly, but couldn’t imagine him being over 22 or 23 himself. 

Not many of the girls seemed to be focussing, and luckily Sidney was catching on. Clara was texting something, under the table, to her friend Lilly, whilst most everyone else was skimming absentmindedly through the table of contents that explained our essential materials and exam dates. 

Clara and Lilly continued whispering and pointing to Charlotte, who was one of the few actually reading the class material, which was, to her surprise, Pride and Prejudice and she’d read that a thousand times over. As they continued to snigger rudely, Mr. Parker walked up beside the two, stopping abruptly. 

“What have you got there?” He said simply, but with an air of authority that obviously agitated Clara and Lilly. 

“Hand it over, now.” He said quietly, but angrily. 

Clara smirked, appearing suddenly confident. 

“No. It’s my phone.” Said Clara, nastily.

“And this is MY class.” Mr. Parker replied, calmly once more. 

He glared at her for a minute or so, and to Charlotte’s surprise she didn’t look away.   
Everyone was watching now, intently. The whole class was quiet, a lull emanating within the walls of the classroom. 

“Hand it over, before I send you to the principal.”   
Said Mr. Parker, his voice raising. 

“Y-” began Lilly this time, but Clara eyed her seriously, and she broke off, almost looking frightened. 

“You wouldn’t.” Replied Clara. 

“Ohh I would… now hand it over.” Mr. Parker said this was an air of finality, and Clara looked somewhat uncomfortable. She handed her phone to him hastily, without a word. 

Sidney’s eyes moved up and down, apparently reading something on Clara’s phone. 

His expression changed hastily, and he looked furious. His brow was wrinkled and he seemed to stand taller than he ever had before. A muscle was clenching in his jaw, and his eyes were piercing. 

“Office. Now.” Mr. Parker said, his voice almost shaking. 

Charlotte wondered what Clara and Lilly were texting about to make him that angry, but she usually tried to stay away from teen drama, therefore attempted to ignore this intriguing confrontation. That is, until, she felt all eyes upon her as she walked down the hallway to her locker. What was going on. She tried to ignore the staring, until Georgiana tapped her on the shoulder saying; “Shall we.” “Please.” Charlotte replied, rather exasperated and confused. 

When the two headed to a secluded classroom, Charlotte asked “Do you have any idea of what is going on.” Slightly nervously. 

“I-I’m afraid I do.” 

“...Well…” Said Charlotte timidly. 

“I- I don’t know if you should- here.”  
She finished quickly handing Charlotte her phone. 

Charlotte clicked on the message, her eyes widening with disgust. It was a screenshot of a group message from Clara, Lilly and the rest of her nasty gang. 

It read: 

“So that new girl… I hear her parents died or some shit.” - Lilly 

“Yeah, I tried to talk to her this morning on the bus but she literally ignored me. I was trying to find out if she knew Sidney. 😉” - Clara 

“Yeah he’s hot — can’t focus in English. Also apparently she’s staying with the Parker’s anyways, plus she seemed to know Sidney when they walked in.” - Lilly 

“Ha. A slut and a freak. Two in one.” - Beth

“🤣😂 As if he’d want her. She’s ugly anyways.” - Clara   
… 

The messages finished simply, probably because Sidney interrupted Clara in English, but not before she was able to email the messages to who knows how many people.

Charlotte was unable to speak for a moment, she didn’t know exactly how she felt. Almost numb. She felt constricted, and angry and… she suddenly rushed over to the open window and vomited. She was so used to being treated like this, but a small part of her thought that maybe… just maybe… things would be different at Sanditon High. Apparently not.


	3. The unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I will be updating more often now. I’m just finishing high school and exams have been crazy. Hope you enjoy! (:

Charlotte had been sent home early as she felt terrible. Nauseous and disgusting. Georgiana had stayed by her side the entire time, whilst Mary and Susan came to collect Charlotte. 

“Won’t you please tell me what happened?”  
Pleaded Susan, worryingly, as she sat next to Charlotte on the couch. 

The principal had mentioned that something had happened, and that Charlotte was to come for a meeting tomorrow morning if she felt up for it. Luckily he’d been clear to reiterate that she wasn’t in trouble, otherwise Susan would’ve been very displeased indeed. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Charlotte whispered, tiredly. 

“It matters to me.” Susan said, placing her hand on Charlotte’s shoulder, comforting her. 

“It’s just- I thought things might’ve been different this time, but no. I was wrong.” 

“What do you mean?” inquired Susan, gently. 

“I thought I might make a few friends, but it seems everyone’s already made their mind up about me, except for Georgiana.” 

“Georgiana?” 

“Someone I met today. She seems lovely.” 

“Well you know what they say; ‘One true friend beats a thousand fake friends.’ 

“Who says that?” 

“The famous Susan Worcester, just made it up right then.” Susan winked. 

Charlotte laughed at this, and she smiled softly. She really did love Susan. Susan was usually able to lift her spirits, and she appreciated her very much. She was little short of a mother in affection. 

“Remember if there’s ever anything you need to talk to me, or tell me about, please do Charlotte. I’m here for you.” 

“Thank you.” She hugged Susan, feeling a little better. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Mary, Tom and their kids were out for the night, so Charlotte wondered who it could be. Susan sat up first, motioning that she was happy to determine the identity of their uninvited guest or guests. 

“Afternoon.” It was a deep male voice. Charlotte thought that voice sounded familiar. She looked up in surprise to see none other than Mr. Sidney Parker silhouetted in the oak door frame of Tom and Mary’s luxurious mansion.

As he walked in, Charlotte stared at him in horror. Why was he here? He must be coming to visit Tom, Mary and the kids. Sadly for him, they had left to see a movie just an hour ago. 

“You’ve come to see your brother, I assume.”   
Charlotte said, tentatively, as Sidney made his way into the living room.

“Actually, I’ve come to see you.” His deep voice rang throughout the house, blessing all within. 

“Me?” Charlotte looked up in surprise, whilst Susan perched herself back on the edge of the armchair, watching the scene unfold, mildly amused. 

Sidney Parker stood awkwardly, obviously unsure of what to say next. Charlotte eyed him curiously. 

“Would you like some coffee, Sidney?” Susan interrupted the sweaty silence. 

“Oh, no thanks. Kind of you, but I just came to speak to Charlotte for a moment.” 

“I’ll go put the kettle on, I fancy some tea myself, and possibly you’ll change your mind. Want some, Charlotte?” 

“No thanks,” Charlotte whispered. She felt strange, strange around Sidney, Mr. Parker. He was her teacher for gosh sake, why was he here? What did he wish to talk to her about? He surely wasn’t here to scold her about turning up late to class. He wouldn’t have travelled all this way to yell at Charlotte, would’ve he? She was getting ahead of herself. Calm yourself, thought Charlotte. She fiddled with the book in her lap and attempted, unsuccessfully, to keep eye contact with Mr. Parker. 

Sidney’s shadow seemed to loom over the entire building, leaving a slightly intriguing uneasy feeling in the pit of Charlotte’s stomach. 

As Susan left to boil the kettle, Sidney made his way to the couch, sitting next to Charlotte. 

“I just came to see how you were feeling, and to let you know that Clara’s behaviour shan’t go uncondemned.” 

Charlotte was lost for words, and she could sense that her cheeks were burning. 

“Thanks, I’m okay…” She blurted, ungracefully. 

“Look, I know we didn’t get off to the best of starts, and I know you must have a lot on your plate at the moment, moving to a new town and such, so I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you…” He trailed off awkwardly, apparently realising how mistakenly intimate that last sentence sounded. “As your English teacher, of course.” He finished sheepishly. Charlotte would’ve usually giggled at such a situation, but she too, seemed as nervous around Sidney as he was around her. 

Sidney smiled at her brightly, dimples creasing, and she returned the smile. “I’m guessing you’ve started Pride and Prejudice?” He asked, casually. “I-Yes. I’ve actually read it already.” Charlotte said, softly. “Of course you have.” He said quietly. “I just mean… every time I’ve seen you, you’ve had a book in hand.” He justified quickly, breaking their intense eye contact. “I really love reading.” “Austen one of your favourites, is she?” “Yes. My mother introduced me to her when I was eight or nine, and I haven’t looked back since.” “She’s a wonderful writer.” Said Sidney, quietly. “Indeed.” They both fell silent, as they each felt that they’d drained that topic of conversation right down to the pulp. Charlotte sat next to Sidney awkwardly, as Sidney tried his hardest not to brush her arm. “Well, I- was just coming to check and make sure that you were okay, mustn’t have been the nicest first day, ey.”

“Wasn’t the best If I’m honest, but I don’t suppose you had the warmest of welcomes either,” Sidney chuckled softly at this, just as Susan returned with a tray, biscuits and three mugs. “Changed your mind?” “Um- thanks.” Charlotte said, reaching for a mug of tea. “So Mr. Parker, Sidney, how was your first day teaching?” Charlotte mentally gasped. Susan had known he was going to be her English teacher and she hadn’t told her?! Charlotte made a mental note to interrogate Susan as soon as Sidney left. “It was well… a bit of a mess if I’m honest.” Sidney answered. “Oh! I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t suppose the kids were the problem?” “No-well not all my students- just some of them.” He gave Charlotte a knowing look at this, as he was referring to Clara Brereton and Co. “Charlotte! You didn’t give Mr. Parker a hard time, did you?!” Susan asked, mistaking Sidney’s glance for a glare. “Oh no! Charlotte was great, in fact she’s already read our class study.” Sidney added quickly. “Doesn’t surprise me.” Susan laughed. “Jane Eyre, The Great Gatsby?-” “Pride and Prejudice.” Charlotte answered. “Ohh of course. One of your favourites, Charlotte. That’s great.” 

They finished their tea in silence, accompanied by the odd question or remark. Sidney and Charlotte were sitting next to each other on the couch and his arm was brushing against hers as he sipped his tea. She didn’t dare look up at him, and her heart was beating rather fast. This is ridiculous she thought. He’s your teacher, get yourself together! 

but she couldn’t escape her own mind, and found herself, despite the class drama, looking forward to tomorrow and just being in Mr. Parker’s class again.


End file.
